A Fresh Start
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Harry and Elsa go to Beacon Hills to get away from the war to protect Elsa's triplets and with the hope for a fresh start. There, they meet the resident teen wolf and his group of friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf, just my ocs.

**Warnings: **Femslash, slash, and bashing, AU

_Chapter One_

The mansion was beautiful. It was built of stone and was three stories with two balconies and two stone towers, one on each side of the entrance door. The entrance hall led to the curved grand staircase, a doorway, and two hallways. The doorway led you to the family room, or living room and was to the right, as well as the bathroom. The hallway to the left and brought you to the kitchen and dinning room, as well as the door to the basement, where the potions lab and dueling room were. The third hallway was between the grand staircase and led you to the library, study, and ballroom. The library was in the shape of a circle and went up into the second floor, filled to the brim with ancient books. Up the grand staircase and to the second floor brought you to a T shaped hallway. Two doors led into the library. The remaining ten were bedrooms of various sizes, all with their own walk in closet and bathroom. At the end of the hall to the left was a staircase, bringing you to the thrid floor or masters floor. A pair of French doors opened to the master bedroom. Another door opened to the private study and beside it was a private potions lab. Elsa had fallen in love with the stone mansion the moment she laid eyes on it. The mansion belonged to the Ravenclaw family, having been built by Sicarius Ravenclaw in the early 1500s.

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched his sister drool over the mansion, again, and sat down on the couch in between Fred and George. Draco smirked as he looked around.

"I approve." he drawled to his best friend, having arrived an hour ago.

Elsa playfully punched his arm. "I'm glad you like it." she said before gracefully collapsing in a chair. "So, Dray, are you joining Harry and I at Beacon Hills High?"

Draco wrinkled his nose distastfully. "I am _not _attending a _muggle high school_."

Elsa snorted. "Of course not. But I guess that's a good thing. Another person to help take care of the triplets." she glanced at her three children snoozing away in the play pin.

Draco glanced at them too, smiling fondly. "Yes. Wouldn't want my niece and nephews to turn into Gryffindors under the twins' influence."

"Hey!" Fred and George exclaimed, mock offended looks on their face.

"Don't worry Draco. Fred and George won't turn them into Gryffindors. They'll just teach them the wonderful art of pranking." Harry spoke up, an grin on his face.

Draco huffed, glaring. "That isn't much better. The world doesn't need any more pranksters, much less ones related to you and Elsa."

Elsa smirked. "Well, Har and I _are _the masters of pranks."

Draco shuddered as he remembered some of the pranks the Potter Twins had pulled at Hogwarts and Slytherin Manor. Even the Inner Circle feared their pranks.

"Cheer up Dray. We promise not to corrupt them. Much." Elsa and Harry had matching evil grins on their faces.

The Malfoy Heir groaned in despair. "The world is doomed."

Fred and George laughed.

Elsa relaxed against the chair. "It's nice, to be free from Magical Britain, even if it's for a little while. A fresh start."

The other four nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Dumblefuck was seriously beginning to piss me off." Harry grumbled, expression going dark at the thought of their old Headmaster.

Elsa nodded, stretching. "It's only a matter of time before he finds out about the triplets and when he does, I want them nowhere near Europe."

Harry's eyes saddened. "How've you been? I know her death was a year ago, but..." he trailed off.

Elsa sighed. "I still think about her, but I'm doing better. I just wish she was here, to watch our children grow."

Fred walked up to her and kissed her forehead, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. "Remember that we're here for you, Els. Always."

Elsa smiled at him. "I know, Fred." she took a deep breath. "So, do you think I'll ever find my mates?"

"Of course! For all we know, they could be here." George answered as Fred returned to his seat on the other side of Harry. "I'm hoping that the three of us find our last two mates too, soon." he said, gesturing to him, Fred, and Harry.

When Elsa found out that Fred and George were two of Harry's mates, she wasn't surprised. Those three always had a special connection, and not just because Harry was the first person ever to tell the twins apart. When the magical bind on Harry's (and hers) Lamia half was broken, that connection that he had with the Weasley Twins deepened until it formed a bond that couldn't be broken. Sadly, that bond couldn't reach its full potential, as they had two more mates to find. It was a known fact that very powerful wizards or witches and magical creatures had more than one mate, to balance out the magic in them. Combine the two and the number of mates doubles. Elsa had yet to find even one of her mates. She hoped that at least one was in Beacon Hills.

A yawn escaped and she stretched, climbing to her feet. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I'm going grocery shopping while you four watch the triplets."

The boys nodded and she left the family room after saying goodnight to her children, heading to her bedroom. She didn't even bother to change before collapsing tiredly onto her bed. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Starting tomorrow, she was Elsa Greyback.

**Okay! So, new story. This idea came to me by dream. I guess that's what happens when you read Harry Potter and watch episode after episode of Teen Wolf. This story will start during the summer before season three. And Peter and Malia are NOT related. At all. Oh, and for the sake of this story, the timeline for the hp universe is getting moved forward so that Harry and Elsa are 17.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf. Just Elsa and the triplets.

**Elsa, Harry, and the twins have been in Beacon hills for a month before the first chapter, while Draco only just arrived.I apologize for not mentioning that before.**

_Chapter Two_

She found the grocery store quickly, having drove around the town the day she and the others arrived and a few times after that. Parking the Black Cadillac Escalade Luxury SUV, she got out of the vehicle and headed inside the store. Grabbing a cart, she headed for the meat section first. She had been in the the store for almost two hours when she caught the scent. She followed it to the drinks aisle, pulling to an abrupt stop when she nearly crashed into another cart.

"Shit! I am so sorry!" she said, looking up and locking eyes with whiskey colored orbs.

The teenager, around her age, blinked in shock before flailing slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked looking her over for any injuries.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Perfectly okay. Um, are you new to town or something? I don't remember ever seeing you around." the teen was studying her face with confused interest.

"Yeah, I just moved here with my brother and some friends. I'm Elsa, Elsa Greyback." she held out her hand.

The teen smiled and shook it. "Stiles Stilinski."

Elsa blinked before smiling. "Is Stiles a nickname?"

He nodded. "Yeah. When I was younger my teachers couldn't pronounce my name."

"Really? Is it Greek or Romanian?" she asked curiously.

"Polish, actually."

"Really? That's so cool. My name originates from Germany, but I hear it's from a bunch of other places too. Hey, do you go to Beacon Hills High?" she asked.

Stiles nodded. "I'm gonna be a junior."

Elsa beamed. "Thank Merlin! It's good to know that I'll know at least one person there."

Stiles arched an eyebrow. "Merlin?"

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "I'm a bit of mythology nerd and read a lot of the stories about King Arthur and I guess I sort of began to idolize Merlin. Strange, huh?"

"Wouldn't you idolize Arthur instead? I mean, he's the hero." Stiles had a confused, curious look on his face.

Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please. Arthur wouldn't have been as great without Merlin by his side. It's the sidekicks that are the the true masterminds. Like Batman! Where would Bruce Wayne be without Alfred? Truth is, I'd rather be the sidekick than the hero."

Stiles stared at her with awe. "I- you are awesome. Like, seriously amazing."

Elsa laughed. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. Um, this gonna sound strange, as you just met me, but would you like to hang out sometime? I have a PS3 and a dozen games that I have yet to try out."

Stiles brightened. "I'd love too. Can- can my best friend come?"

"Of course! The more the merrier." Elsa took out her phone and handed it to Stiles. "Put you're number in."

He did so, sending a text to himself so her number was on his phone. Handing it back to her, he watched as she typed something before putting it away. He jumped when his phone beeped, signalling that he had a text. Taking out his cell, he checked the number, seeing one he didn't recognize. Realizing Elsa sent him a text, he opened it, his jaw dropping when he saw the address that he figured was hers.

"That's my address, but I think you've already guessed that, judging by your face."

His gaze shot to her. "You live in that old stone mansion in the woods?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded. "It's been in my family since my great-something grandfather built it in the early 1500s. I inherited it."

Stiles gaped for a moment before he nodded. "Um, okay. So, uh, when do you want me to come over? Sadly, I have no plans at all this summer."

"You could come over whenever."

"How about today?"

Elsa nodded. "Sure. But first we should check out."

Stiles jerked, suddenly remembering that they were in the grocery store. "Oh, yeah, we should do that."

Elsa chuckled and moved her cart. "I'll see you in a bit, kay?"

He nodded, watching her walk away with slightly wide eyes. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Scott, who answered on the second ring. "Dude, cancel any plans you have today."

/

Elsa was feeding Calla when she heard the doorbell. Whiping her daughter's mouth clean, she lift the one and a half year old into her arms and headed for the front door. She opened it, smiling brightly when she saw Stiles and a teen with dark hair and an uneven jaw, who was giving her an odd look.

"Come in, come in." she moved aside. "I'm Elsa, by the way." she said to the boy she didn't know, licking her lips as a subtle way to taste the air. She fought the urge to raise an eyebrow. The male wasn't human. The air around him was similar to Fenrir, yet different at the same time.

"I'm Scott." the male answered semi-distractedly.

The two boys entered the mansion, looks of awe on their faces. Elsa closed the door, smiling at their reactions.

"Harry! Fred! George! Draco! Our guests are here!" she waited to see if any of them would reveal themselves.

Draco did, seconds later, with Killian in his arms. "Your brother is... preoccupied at the moment." he drawled as he approached her.

Elsa's face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, gross. I so did not need to know that." she turned to Scott and Stiles. "Boys, meet my best friend, Draco Malfoy. Dray, meet Scott and Stiles."

Draco smiled charmingly at them. "A pleasure."

Elsa suddenly blinked. "Where's Dem?"

"The family room, playing."

Elsa nodded and gestured for the boys to follow her into the family room. She cooed when she saw her youngest son and child. Calla was the middle and Killian was the eldest. Demetrius giggled when he saw his mother and threw his arms up, a stuffed Grimm clutched in one hand.

"Ma! Up."

Both Stiles and Scott froze, eyes wide as they looked at her with twin expressions of shocked disbelief. She smiled.

"Stiles, Scott, meet Demetrius, Calla, and Killian, my children."

"Yo-your children?" Stiles asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah. They were born when I was 15. Sadly, their other parent died a year ago."

Draco squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, making her send a smile of thanks.

"Ma! Up!"

Elsa shook her head fondly at Demetrius. "A demanding little one, you are, huh?"

"Up!"

"Um, I can hold Calla, if you want." Stiles offered. "So you can pick him up."

Elsa beamed at him. "Thanks." she said, carefully handing her daughter over.

The little girl giggle and snuggled into his chest, making him smile. "Hi. I'm Stiles. and this is Scott."

She giggled again before waving cutely, making both teens melt at her adorableness.

Elsa leaned down and lifted Demetrius into her arms, kissing his forehead. She sat on the large L shaped couch and patted the seat beside her as she glanced at the two teens.

"Sit down. I promised video games. Unless you two want to watch a movie."

Stiles and Scott shared a look before the both said, "Movie."

"Awesome. I'll show you our collection."

She stood and walked up to the wall to the left of the tv. Pushing down on the wood, a click was heard before a secret door opened, revealing a hidden compartment where there were eight shelves. Eight shelves full of movies and video games.

"That is so cool." Stiles whispered, eyeing the movies, his eyes landing on Spiderman.

He took it out, showing it to Scott, who nodded. Elsa grinned when she saw it while Draco sighed, having seen the movie at least five times due to Elsa's love for anything marvel or DC.

"Dray, go make at least four bags of popcorn." Elsa said to her best friend while she put the movie in.

Draco nodded and headed for the kitchen after putting Killian in the play pin. Elsa turned on the surround sound and relaxed on the couch, Stiles beside her with Calla and Scott on his other side. Scott figetted for a moment before he suddenly whirled on Elsa, eyes confused and wary.

"What are you? Your scent, it isn't human. Neither is Draco's or the triplets."

Stiles turned wide eyes on Elsa, who smirked at them playfully.

"I was waiting for you to ask. I'm half Lamia, half witch. Draco is part wizard, part veela. Fred and George are full wizards and my brother Harry is like me." she explained.

"Aren't Lamia half human half serpent with deadly eyes and venom?" Stiles asked

Elsa nodded. "Yup. But we can go full human of full snake by will."

"So, you know what I am?" Scott asked.

Elsa nodded. "You're a type of werewolf."

"A type?" Stiles asked while Scott just gave her a confused puppy look.

"Yeah. I know werewolves, but their scent and taste is different. The werewolves I know are Moon Lycans, weres that can only transform under the full moon and their inner wolf is a being in itself while still being a part of them." Elsa explained.

"No glowing eyes?" Stiles asked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Glowing eyes?"

Scott's eyes flashed amber yellow as he shifted.

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "Huh. Fenrir's eyes turn amber, but not like that."

"Yellow eyes mean you're a Beta, as does blue. Red is for Alpha." Stiles stated.

"Interesting. Can you turn into a full wolf?" she asked Scott, who shook his head no.

Just then, Draco walked in with two large bowls full of popcorn. He handed one to Scott and Stiles and sat down on the other side of Elsa , who shifted Demetrius as she got comfortable. Once everyone was relaxed, she turned the movie on, propping her feet on the coffee table. She glanced to her left to see Calla fast asleep in Stiles's arms and smiled softly. She had a feeling she was going to love Beacon Hills, for more reasons than one.

/

Halfway through the movie, Harry, Fred, and George joined the group in the family room. Harry took Demetrius from his sister and curled up with him on the recliner while the Weasley Twins took the love seat. When the movie finished, Elsa put in the second one and got everyone drinks and more snacks. Draco fell asleep with his head on her shoulder and Elsa leaned against Stiles slightly, who grinned shyly. Scott kept glancing at him, a soft smile on his face. He wanted his best friend to be happy and finally get over Lydia and a gut feeling told him that Elsa was the person that would break Stiles out of his shell.

"So," Elsa started as the movie finished, "do you two want to stay for dinner or do you have to go home?"

"My dad's working late tonight, so I can stay." Stiles said.

"My mom is too, so I can stay as well." Scott spoke up.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "What do your parents do?"

"My dad's the Sheriff."

"My mom's a nurse."

Elsa grinned. "That's pretty cool." she said, standing. "Har, wanna give them a tour of the house? Oh, and they know what we are, as Scott's a werewolf though he's not a Moon Lycan," both Scott and Stiles noticed how the others relaxed when Elsa said that Scott wasn't a Moon Lycan," so you can show them the basement."

"What's in the basement?" asked Scott.

"You'll have to wait and see." Elsa winked before disappearing.

Harry chuckled and stood. "Come on, I'll show you what's in the basement."

Both teens shot up and followed the ink haired boy to the hallway between the grand staircase and to a door all the way down the hall. Opening it and turning the light on, he led them down the rounded staircase. At the end was a long hallway, but only two doors, one on each side. Harry opened the one on the left and Scott gagged, immediately covering his mouth and nose with a look of pure disgust on his face. Harry laughed.

"This is the potions lab. Elsa and I are rarely in here, mostly because the ingredients irritate our senses and when we lick our lips we can taste the scents, which is unpleasant at best." He explained. "Fred and George are usually the ones in here, doing experiments."

"Experiments?" Stiles asked, peeking inside. He eyed everything before he returned to the hallway.

Harry closed the door, an amused look in his eyes as Scott gasped in a breath. "They're inventors, if only for pranks. Word of the wise, don't eat or drink anything they give you. Especially candy."

"Why?" Scott wheezed slightly.

"Draco ate a lollipop they tricked him into eating once and he sported pink skin with green pooka dots and purple hair for a week."

Stiles and Scott's eyes widened.

Harry smirked. "And I suggest not getting on Elsa's bad side. She's the ultimate prank master. She turned Draco's godfather, Severus, into a neon yellow monkey with a bright red aphro after he insulted me one to many times. She didn't turn him back for a week and a half, and that was only because our adoptive father ordered us too. The man refused to be in the same room with her after that."

Stiles and Scott snickered and Harry moved on to the other door, opening it with a flourish.

"This is the Dueling Room. Elsa and I spend our mornings in here. Sometimes Draco joins us."

Stiles entered it first, going straight for the wall covered in weapons. "These are amazing. Do you know how to use any?"

Harry nodded. "Daggers, sword, bow and arrow. My favorites are the Chakram and Double-Bladed Cobra Spear." he gestured to the two weapons.

Stiles's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the Chakram. "That is so totally from Xena! You can use that?" he asked in awe.

Harry nodded. "Like it's a part of me."

"What are Elsa's favorites?" Scott asked from his spot beside Stiles.

"The Predator Battle Axe for one."

Scott's eyes widened when he saw the terrifying weapon. It featured a stylized double-bladed stainless steel axe the addition of skulls and spikes. The axes blades are mounted to a circular centerpiece, consisting of a metal ring set with ten steel spikes around the edge, with a single, longer thrusting spike at the top. Set at the center of the circle is a vicious looking skull, completed with a pair of wicked fangs. The haft of the weapon is metal, black from the axe-pice down to the grip, which is steel-wire wrapped for security. The pommel is of similar design: a single skull, clutched tight by a wicked four-finger claw.

"Her other favorites are the Cyclone Glaive, the Iron Reaver Finger Claw, and the Saber Claws."

Stiles's eyes lit up. "The Cyclone Glaives are from Blade and the Saber Claw is from Riddick." he was practically drooling over the weapons.

Scott shuddered. "I am _never _getting on your sister's bad side." He'd rather go up against Chris or even Gerard.

Harry laughed. "A wise decision."

"I am totally idolizing Elsa right now." Stiles said, yes glazed over slightly.

Harry grinned. "So, you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Hell yeah!"

Harry laughed and led them out of the room, answering any question they asked and just chatting.

**And chapter two is done! I hope you two like the story so far:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Stiles and Scott found themselves at the mansion most of the time, playing video games and watching movies or just hanging out. Stiles fell in love with the library on sight and Elsa gave him permission to borrow some of the less ancient tomes. Stiles tried to learn everything he could and always asked Elsa or Harry questions about their world. Scott had become Elsa's official taste tester for when she was experimenting in the kitchen and was usually seen outside playing with Harry, Fred, and George in their animangi forms. Harry was a cheetah, Fred was a Leopard, George was a coyote , Draco was a pure white wolf, and Elsa was a fox. Both teens had been surprised when they found out and Elsa was working on trying to see if Scoot could shift into a full wolf. She knew he had the potential to, he only needed the training.

Sometimes the teens watched Harry and Elsa spar or Elsa told them about the Wizarding World. After two weeks, Isaac came into the picture, curious about where the two best friends were always disappearing to. Elsa had practically adopted him the moment she saw him, claiming that he was her pup. Isaac adored the slightly insane witch, Lamia hybrid and spent most of his time with her or the triplets. Elsa had even considered asking him to move in and told him that her door was always open.

Not long after that, Sherriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall also began to grow curious and began to question the teen wolf and Stiles about where they were going all the time. That led to the dinner invitation given to them by Elsa. The dinner went well, everyone getting along easily. Melissa grew an immediate soft spot for the triplets.

Despite the happiness that filled the summer, they all could feel that something bad was coming, and soon.

/

Elsa eyed the tattoo designs on the wall, wondering if she should get one. She glanced at her skin before shaking her head. No. If she wanted a tattoo it'd have to be magical, otherwise the tattoo wouldn't take or disappear once it was finished. She turned to Scott, who was seated in the chair, getting ready to get a tattoo. Stiles was flipping through one of the design books.

"Hey Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles showed his best friend a picture of creature-like lizard, grinning.

Elsa snickered at the pointedly unamused look Scott sent him.

"Too soon?" He nodded sagely and continued to flip through the book. "I don't know about this, man. I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?"

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott stated determinedly.

"Okay. Than why two bands?"

"I just like it." Scott had a shy smile as he said it.

"Shouldn't your first one have some kind of meaning or something?"

"I think it does have a meaning." Elsa spoke up. "Scott will tell us when he's ready or wishes too."

Scott gave her a grateful look. She smiled at him before going to study the tattoos again, zoning out. She whirled around when she heard a thud, only semi-surprised to see Stiles on the ground. Chuckling, she walked up to him and crouch down, patting his cheek.

"Stiles."

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Elsa?"

"Wakey wakey, dude." she said, helping him to his feet.

He kept his eyes firmly away from where Scott was getting a tattoo. "I hate needles." he grumbled.

Elsa laughed. "I'll get you an ice pack."

Elsa climbed into the backseat of the Jeep, watching as Stiles and Scott got in after her. Stiles looked at his best friend, holding the icepack to his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just burns." he said with a grimace.

"It's supposed to burn. You just had your skin stabbed thousands of times by a needle." Stiles commented drily.

"I don't think its supposed to feel like this." Scott suddenly clenched his jaw and looked at his arm as if in pain. He cried out, jumping in surprise as white hot pain shot through his arm. "Yeah, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this! Oh! I gotta take this thing off!"

"No, no, no, Scott! Oh, Scott, please stop!" Stiles watched with a queezy expression as Scott ripped the bandage off hastily.

"Oh, no, what? No, no, come on. It healed." Scott muttered in disbelief as he stared at his upper arm in shock.

"Thank god. I hated it." Stiles said and Scott gaped at him. He grimaced when he realized what he said. "Sorry." he muttered and pulled out onto the road.

Elsa tilted her head to the side when she saw the tattoo heal. "Whoa." So werewolf healing meant you couldn't get a tattoo. "You know, the same thing would've happened to me." she stated.

Both males turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Lamia, remember? Our healing is just as fast, if not faster. The only way to actually get a scar is if cursed or really dark magic is used." she explained.

"Oh. Huh." Stiles started the Jeep.

"So you can't get tattoos?" Scott asked her.

Elsa shook her head. "Not unless the ink is magical."

"There's magical ink?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded, her hazel eyes bright with amusement. "You shouldn't sound so surprised. I've been telling you about the Wizarding World for two months now."

Scott nodded. "It's weird, finding out that there's a completely different world hidden almost in plain sight."

Elsa grinned. "I'd bring you to Magical Britain, but as I've told you, there's a war going on."

"That you and Harry are key parts of." Stiles spoke up.

"Nah, Harry's the key part, I'm just the twin sister. Anyway, you two ready for school tomorrow?"

Both nodded, before Stiles turned to Scott. "So, have you spoken to Allison recently?"

Suddenly Elsa's phone beeped and she looked at it, seeing a text from here brother.

'_When are you gonna come home?-H_

_'Soon, I think. Why?'-E_

_'Just asking. Fred and George have already put the triplets to bed.'-H_

_':) So, school starts tomorrow.'-E_

_'Please don't remind me. I'm just glad Scott and Stiles are in our grade'-H_

_'Speaking of Stiles, do you think I should tell him?'-E_

_'Are you ready for that?'-H_

_'I think so.'-E_

_'Then tell him'-H_

_'k. Luv u.'-E_

_'Luv u 2.'-H_

Putting her phone away, Elsa looked up to see that they had come to a stop at a red light.

"-think she is. I'd say it's pretty definite. Like one hundred percent." Stiles was saying, making Scott frown in confusion.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Stiles before moving forward and following his gaze to the car beside them, seeing two females in it. "I take it the brunette is Allison." she muttered.

Stiles nodded.

Elsa watched with interest as Scott completely zoned in on her, before freaking out when the girl noticed him. She chuckled when Allison began to freak out as well, her and Stiles waving to the red head she guessed to be Lydia. Lydia studied her curiously for a second and Elsa felt something snap in her when their eyes met. _So two of my mates are here. Interesting._

"Can you please just drive, Stiles." Scott said.

"I can't. It's a red light. You should just talk to her, to see what she says." Stiles said before leaning over and rolling Scott's window down, making the werewolf pale.

"Wait, Stiles no-" Scott shook his head rapidly.

"Oh my god, hi! Hey!" the human yelled happily through the open window, but Lydia sped off, making Elsa burst into laughter. "You know, maybe they didn't see us."

The light turned green seconds later.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, a note of panic in his tone as Stiles started driving down the street.

"Driving." Stiles said in a 'duh' tone.

Scott sat up straighter as he gestured to the car in front of them. "But we're right behind them."

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?"

"I don't want them to feel like we're following them."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Anything."

Stiles glanced at him before stomping on the break. Elsa flew forward with a yelp of surprise, barely stopping herself from face-planting the dashboard. She shot a glare at Stiles.

"A warning would have been nice." she grumbled.

"Shit. Are you okay?" he asked, looking her over.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Um, why did they stop?" she asked, looking at the blue car Lydia was driving.

Scott and Stiles shared a confused look.

Seconds later a deer ran into Lydia's windshield and terrified screams filled the air, making the trio scramble out of the car to go make sure the two girls were okay. Said girls climbed out of blue car quickly and Stiles and Elsa made their way for Lydia as Scott went to Allison.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison, running up to her.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia said, slightly hysterical as Stiles looked her over.

"Are you hurt?" Elsa asked her fellow red head.

"It ran right into us." Lydia continued, voice panicked.

Stiles placed a comforting hand on her back with a concerned frown and Elsa grabbed her hand, looking her in the eyes.

"Breath, okay. Just breath." she said comfortingly to the strawberry redhead who was on the verge of a panic attack.

Lydia nodded, and took in deep breaths, getting back some control.

"Are you okay?" Scott repeated to Allison, who nodded.

"I'm okay."

"Well I'm not okay!" Lydia exclaimed. "I am totally freaking out! How the hell did that just run into us?! It was like- it was like it was crazy."

Elsa walked up to the deer whose head was still through the windshield, licking her lips. "It was terrified." she stated, tasting it in the air surrounding the deer, looking up and meeting Scott's worried eyes.

"She's right."

"I knew the peace wouldn't last. It never does." Elsa sighed. _Why can't life be calm for once?_

**Should Stiles stay human or no? If not, what should I make him?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Elsa awoke early the next morning and took a quick shower before changing into ripped white skinny jeans, a deep red tank top with a leather vest over it, and her favorite pair of black knee high, high heeled boots. She brushed her teeth and waist length, fiery red hair before doing her make up, black eyeliner and deep red eyeshadow. Grabbing her backpack, she dashed out of her room and down the stairs to her brother's room, knocking on the door.

"Harry, you up?" she called.

"Yeah."

She nodded and moved to the triplets room, opening the door to find that Killian and Calla were awake while Demetrius continued to sleep soundly. Picking up the two eldests expertly, she left the room and headed down the grand staircase and went to the kitchen, setting the two babes into their high chairs. placing a kiss to their foreheads, she got out two small bowls and the box of Cheerios. While she was feeding them, Harry came down with a half awake Demetrius in his arms. He grinned when Killian threw a handful of Cheerios at Elsa's face. Elsa blinked in shock before she shot Harry a half hearted glare. He gave her an innocent look before he went about feeding Demetrius. Elsa ate an apple as she watched him.

"You'd make a good father, Har Bear." she stated suddenly.

Harry jerked and whirled around to stare at her in surprise. "What?!"

She gave him a sly look. "So, when can I expect nieces and nephews?"

He opened and closed his mouth, doing the perfect impression of a fish. "Um, I... Once I have all my mates. Hopefully."

Elsa pouted. "Who knows how long that'll take. Oh! Did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I know who my second mate is. It's Lydia."

Harry's eyes widened. ""Lydia as in the Lydia, Stiles has been in love with for ten years? That Lydia?"

Elsa nodded.

"Huh. Stiles will be pleased when he finds out."

"I know. I just have no idea how I'm going to tell her. She completely straight. Or so Stiles tells me."

"You never know. She could always be an in the closet bisexual."

Elsa rolled her eyes and took her phone out of her pocket, checking the time. "I should go soon."

"Can you go wake up the twins, first?"

"Sure."

Elsa dashed up the stairs to Harry's room and poked her head in, seeing the twins fast asleep on the bed. Opening the door, she took a running leap onto the bed, falling on her stomach in between them. Fred and George shot up and looked at her.

"Elsa, was that-"

"-really necessary?"

Elsa nodded with an innocent smile on her face. "How else was I suppose to wake you?"

They sighed and climbed out of the bed. Grinning, Elsa left the room so they could to the kitchen, she grabbed her bag and looked at her brother.

"I forgot to ask. What car are you taking?"

"The Corvette. You?" he asked, not looking up from where he was making pancakes.

"The Kawasaki."

"Of course."

Elsa kissed his cheek and those of each of her children before going to the garage, keys and helmet in hand. Walking up to the black and green Kawasaki Ninja 250r, she got on and started it after placing her helmet on. Revving the engine, she raced out of the garage and down the street heading to Beacon Hills High.

She caught Scott's scent as she pulled into the parking lot and followed it, grinning when she saw him on a dirt bike. Parking beside him, she took off her helmet and ran her finger through her hair.

"Hey Scott."

Scott smiled at her. "Hey Elsa. Nice bike."

"It's my baby. I love it just as much as Stiles loves his Jeep."

Scott chuckled. "Where's Harry?"

"At home. He'll be here soon. Hey, I'm gonna go get my schedule. I'll see you later?"

He nodded and she kissed his cheek before dashing off into the school. Once she had her schedule she set to finding Stiles, which she did not even five minutes later.

"You wanna ask Derek for help?" was the first thing she heard Stiles say.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Scott.

"Yeah. He's got the triskelion on his back so there's got to be a way to do it without it healing." Scott answered.

"Are you two talking about the tattoo?" she asked, making Stiles jump and flail in surprise.

"Jesus! Your as bad as Scott! Anyway, doesn't Derek already have his hands full?" the ADHD teen asked, gesturing to the two photos, one of a male and the other female.

"Erica and Boyd, right?" Elsa asked, studying the faces.

Stiles nodded. Just then they heard voices coming from the room two feet in front of them. Curious, the trio looked to see the principle talking to someone. Elsa arched an eyebrow when he lifted a sword.

"Uh, is that Gerard's sword?" she whispered as Stiles pushed her forward.

"Yeah. I still don't know how he became principal." Stiles muttered.

"Really good connections?" Elsa guessed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." he smiled at the red head and held his hand out. "Let me see your schedule."

She handed it to him without hesitation. "So, do we have any classes together?"

"All but two."

She let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank Merlin."

"Hey guys."

Stiles whirled around and glared at Harry, who gave him an amused look. "I swear, you non-humans are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

Elsa patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay, Stiles. If you die, I promise to find a way to bring you back."

"For some reason that's not very reassuring."

Scott snickered and the four of them headed to first period English. Elsa took a seat behind Stiles while Harry took the one behind Scott. Elsa sent Scott a worried glance when Lydia and Allison walked in, the only seat for Allison to take being the one in front of Scott. Suddenly the phones of all the students started ringing. Elsa raised an eyebrow and took hers out, rolling her eyes when she saw a quote from what she figured to be a book.

"'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness'. This is the very last line of the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." the brunette said.

Elsa leaned toward Stiles. "Is it just me or is weird that she has all our numbers?"

Stiles blinked before nodding. "You're right." he said, turning his phone off.

Elsa did the same, leaning back in her seat. She focused her attention on the teacher, who introduced herself as Ms. Blake. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Dark energy was radiating off the woman. Dark magic. Not a witch, as the magic was different. Her eyes widened when she finally recognized it. Her teacher was a Druid. A Darach. She had met one back in Scotland. The bastard had tried to sacrifice her, only to get ripped apart by her furious brother who was in Lamia form. She turned to her brother, who had a dark look on his face, meaning he knew what she was too. Ripping out a piece of paper from her notebook, she folded it in half twice before writing on it.

'_ is a Darach. And don't worry about anyone reading this. I charmed it so only we can understand it.'_ she wrote before subtly poking Stiles side and handing him the note.

He arched an eyebrow and read, getting a cute confused look on his face. He quickly wrote something down before handing it back to her. _'__What the hell is a Darach?'_

_'A Darach is an 'evil' druid. She surrounded by dark energy and I feel the power radiating off her. She's dangerous.'_ She passed it to Stiles, whose face got serious as he read it.

_'How worried should we be on a scale of 1 to 10?'_

_'I'm not sure. I don't know what she wants. But don't be surprised if ritualistic sacrifices start happening. I've met a Darach before. He tried to sacrifice me before being ripped apart by a very angry Harry.'_

_'That doesn't sound very pleasant'_

_'It wasn't'_

The principle suddenly walked into the room and up to Ms. Blake, whispering something to her. She looked at Scott.

"Mr. McCall."

Scott gathered his things, a confused look on his face. The moment he and Ms. Blake were out of the classroom whispers broke out. Stiles turned in his seat to Elsa.

"What they hell do we do?"

"Nothing. For all we know, she could want nothing to do with us. The moment she becomes a threat is when we act." Elsa answered.

Stiles nodded and started to turn back around when something caught his attention. "Hey Lydia. Is that from the accident?"

Elsa followed his gaze and saw the bandage wrapped around the other redhead's ankle.

The female shifted. "No. Prada bit me."

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag." she rolled her eyes. "Yes, my dog."

Elsa snickered, making Lydia glance at her.

"Has she ever bitten you before?"

Lydia looked at him before shaking her head.

Stiles leaned toward her. "Okay, so what if its the same thing with the deer? You know, like when animals start acting weird before an earthquake or something."

Lydia looked at him. "Meaning what? That there's going to be an earthquake?"

"Or something." Stiles's gaze shot to Elsa. "Does this have to do with the..." he trailed off.

She nodded. "There's a possibility, yes."

"What are you two talking about?" Lydia asked, her eyes curious as she eyed Elsa.

Stiles looked at her. "Something bad is coming."

"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-"

A crow hit the window right beside Lydia, making her jump and whirl around to stare at it. Stiles and Elsa shared a meaningful look. Ms. Blake moved toward the window and stared at the hundreds of birds outside. Another crow hit the window, cracking it. Screams rang through the room as crows burst through the window, scratching and clawing at the students. Stiles grabbed Elsa's wrist and pulled her down as he went to Lydia, blocking her with his body, Elsa helping him. She ducked her head down when a crow almost took out her eye. It took a few minutes before the crows were either dead or gone. Elsa stood up, Stiles beside her and Lydia slightly in front of them.

"Are you okay?" she asked the red head, who nodded. "I'm Elsa Greyback, by the way. I never introduced myself yesterday."

"Lydia Martin."

"Nice to meet ya, Lydia."

"You guys okay?"

Elsa turned to her brother and smiled. "Yeah. How about you?"

He nodded and smiled at Lydia, who eyed him with obvious interest. "I'm Harry, Elsa's older brother."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, by ten minutes."

Harry only smirked at her. "I'm gonna call Fred, tell him what happened. Should I tell him about the other thing?"

"Not over the phone."

Harry nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing Fred, while Elsa walked up to Ms. Blake, who looked pretty shaken up. Elsa could tell it was only half real.

"Ms. Blake?"

The woman looked up. "Elsa." she acknowledged the teen.

"Are you okay?" the red head asked, pulling a feather out of her hair.

Ms. Blake studied her as she nodded.

Deciding to mess with the woman, Elsa let her dark magic swirl around her before making it twine around the Darach, who shivered with excitement as it brushed over her skin. The dark Druid's eyes widened as she gazed at the 17 year old in front of her.

"What are you?" she whispered.

Elsa smirked. "Don't you mean who?" she asked before walking back over to her brother, Stiles, and Lydia, seeing that Allison had joined them.

Ms. Blake's eyes narrowed as she watched her.

Elsa smiled at Allison. "I'm Elsa."

"Allison."

"Pleasure to meet you, Allison."

Allison smiled shyly at her, her dimples showing. Elsa almost cooed.

"I can so see why Scott had fallen in love with you. You're adorably pretty."

Allison flushed darkly and Elsa didn't miss the slightly jealous glares that both Stiles and Lydia shot at the girl. Harry didn't miss them either and grinned. He hoped Elsa had her mates bonded to her soon. She deserved happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The place she followed Stiles to was burnt down, but she could tell it had been beautiful once. She followed her mate inside with Harry next to her, turning to her twin with confusion when he paused. He had his eyes closed and was breathing in deeply, a happy look on his face. Elsa immediately knew that this Derek Hale person had to be his third mate. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside. She grinned when she saw the man known as Derek Hale. He was gorgeous and she could tell her brother thought so when he zoned out staring at him. Scott gave them a confused look from where he was standing.

"Elsa? Harry? What are you doing here?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You really think I'd pass up a chance to meet the infamous Derek Hale that you've told me so much about? Besides, I want to know what happened. Why were you called out of school?"

"Isaac. He was attacked by another werewolf and an Alpha tried to kidnap him." Scott explained.

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?! He's okay though, right? Please tell my my little puppy is okay."

Derek raised an eyebrow, a confused look on his face. "Who the hell are you?" he asked before turning to Scott. "You told them about werewolves?"

"We already knew, actually. I'm Harry."

Derek looked at the inky haired teen and felt his wolf try to get to the surface at the scent coming from the teen, his mind practically screaming MATE! "I'm Derek."

"And I'm Elsa, Harry's twin. And as Harry said, we already know about the supernatural world, being non-human ourselves."

"And what are you?"

Elsa looked at Harry. "Do we tell him?"

Harry nodded automatically. "It'll make things easier." he turned to Derek. "I'm half wizard half Lamia. She's half witch half Lamia."

"Lamia being the human-snake hybrids with deadly venom and eyes?" Derek asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Yup." Elsa said cheerfully.

"Hey, we need to tell you something. After you left English, a huge flock of black birds came flying at the school. They started striking the windows until they broke through. Then it was pure chaos with live birds scratching and pecking at the students." Stiles explained. "Oh, and apparently Ms. Blake isn't human, but Elsa doesn't know if she's a threat or not."

Derek arched an eyebrow and looked at Elsa. "Explain."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Ms. Blake is a Darach, or a Druid that's gone down the wrong path. We don't know what her intentions are, but I don't thinks she's a threat to us, at least not yet."

Harry nodded in agreement. "She might start doing ritualistic sacrafices through, so don't be surprised if dead bodies start showing up. The sacrifices would include virgins, warriors, healers, guardians, you get the point."

Stiles looked at Elsa curiously. "You said a Darach tried to sacrifice you. What category did he place you in?"

"Warrior. He saw me fight in a battle and wanted my skill."

"Wait, you were almost sacrificed?!" Scott yelled.

Harry growled, eyes going a slitted red for a moment. "Yesss. Onccce I found out I took great pleassure in tearing him apart." his voice a hissed lisp.

Derek eyed him with interest.

"So, back to my tattoo." Scott spoke up as he took a seat in one of the two chair in the room.

Derek turned to him and nodded, taking a seat. He studied Scott's arm, his eyes flashing Alpha red. "Yeah, I see it. Two bands, right?"

Scott nodded.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott traced two circles into the dust and dirt on the small wood table in front of him.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something." Stiles said with a smug smile.

"That's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it mean 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, i've always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott said softly as he looked down at the ground.

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. I mean, Elsa, Harry, Draco, Fred and George helped keep me distracted, as did the triplets, but sometimes I really wanted to, and it was hard. I was trying to give her the space she wanted. Going over four months later and it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..."

"Like an open wound. I know exactly how you feel, even if the situations are different. When Hermione was murdered, leaving me with the triplets, it was hard. Sometimes I wanted to go and find a way to bring her back, even if I knew it was impossible. I missed her so much, and I still do, a year later. It hurts, knowing she'll never see our children grow." Elsa stated, a deep sadness lacing her tone.

Derek gave her a confused, curious look, but didn't ask any questions, instead giving Scott a serious look. "The pain is going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." he warned, standing.

Scott took a deep breath as he nodded in acknowledgement. The Alpha gave him a slightly dubious look as he picked up a blow torch and turned it on so that the flame ignited.

"Wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So, I'm gonna take that as my cue and go wait outside." Stiles stuttered and started walking pass Derek to the door, but the older male stopped him.

"Nope. You can help hold him down."

"Harry and I can do it. You're not the only one with inhuman strength." Elsa spoke up.

"Or we could just knock him out." Harry added.

Scott hesitated.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just a punch to the face. You'll heal. Promise."

The teen wolf nodded, deciding that might be best. Elsa grinned and walked up to him, pulling her fist back before punching him hard in the face, making the teen go limp as he went unconscious instantly.

Scott jerked awake with a short shout, sweat all over his face. He frantically looked at his upper arm and sighed in relief when he saw the tattoo, which was now permanently etched into his skin. "It worked."

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles murmured as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting it.

Scott sighed as he go up from the wall with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happening to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... ephemeral."

"Studying for the PSAT's?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

Elsa looked up from where she was hovering worriedly over Isaac as Scott and Stiles got ready to leave, Harry looking reluctant. She knew her brother wanted to talk to Derek about the mate thing without anyone else around and she knew that Derek knew Harry was his mate.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott suddenly asked, eyeing the red paint.

"Go home, Scott." Derek insisted sternly as he walked into the room, glancing at Harry briefly.

"And why only one side?"

Seeing Scott's claws lengthen, Elsa put a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, no need to claw the door. I can handle it." she said before flickered her wrist toward the door, willing the paint away.

They all stared at the symbol.

"The birds at the school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked, turning to Derek.

Derek let out a heavy sigh. "A pack of them. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked in confusion with a frown as he flailed around slightly.

"I hear there's some kind of leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

Elsa and Harry froze, eyes wide.

"Deucalion, is he blind with a British accent?" Harry asked,, the tone of his voice saying he hoped that Deucalion _wasn't _blind or British.

Derek frowned thoughtfully. "I think so. Why?"

Harry groaned. "Fen's gonna go on a rampage if he finds out."

Elsa laughed nervously. "Fen doesn't have to find out. He's not here so there will be no rampage."

Harry glared at her. "With our luck, can you really say that?"

Elsa paled. "It's gonna be a blood bath. What the hell do we do?!" she hissed.

"Don't ask me, _you're _the battle strategist!"

"Wh-what if _Tom_ finds out?"

Harry whimpered at the images that floated through his mind. "Oh Merlin."

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Derek asked, a concerned frown on his face as he watched Harry. He didn't like that horrified look on his mate's face.

Elsa swallowed. "Deucalion made the mistake of going after our adoptive fathers' daughter, a werewolf who was on the verge of becoming an Alpha. Deucalion wanted her to not only kill her pack, but to become his mate." she started.

"But Akantha refused to have anything to do with him, and told him right to his face that she wouldn't kill her pack, her family, or become his mate." Harry continued.

"Deucalion continued to pursue her, much to Tom and Fenrir's, our adoptive parents, frustration and anger. But she turned him down each time." Elsa's voice was small.

"Deucalion eventually had enough. No one refused him, and definitely not more than once. He attacked her, taking her by surprise and getting the upper hand." Harry's eyes flashed, in both anger and sadness.

"Harry and I were the ones that found her body, torn to shreds completely."

"Fenrir had the entire pack search for Deucalion, but he was long gone."

"Tom and Fen vowed vengeance. They weren't about to let the brutal murder of their daughter, our sister, go unpunished. And the pack agreed."

"If Fen, or Tom, finds out Deucalion is here, our entire pack will show up, not to mention Tom's most trusted wizards. And Bellatrix."

"Would it be so bad if you told them?" Stiles asked, horror on his face.

"Stiles, our pack is completely Moon Lycan, the most vicious and bloodthirsty breed of werewolf, and there are over 50 members." Elsa stated.

Scott and Derek's eyes widened while Stiles looked faint.

"Oh... oh my god. Your- your parents can't find out." Stiles said in horror and panic.

"Moon Lycan?" Derek whispered.

Harry nodded. "Our pack has control, really good control, but this situation and with a quarter being below thirty, everything and anything could go wrong."

"Our best bet is to somehow capture Deucalion and bring his unconscious body back to Britain." Elsa said, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac's drowsy voice asked in a panic and everyone looked at the Beta to see him sitting up, a small frown on his face.

"What girl?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

The air was crisp and cool as Elsa ran through the forest in her fox form, the only light coming from the moon. She had been unable to sleep, her subconscious telling her that she needed to be outside. That she needed to _run_. So she gave up on trying to sleep and did what her mind was told her too. She was nearing downtown Beacon Hills when she smelt the blood, both dried and fresh. Sniffing the air, concern filled her as she followed the scent. Her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful blonde teen, a werewolf, covered in deep gashes and her own blood. She was on the ground, trying to climb to her feet with a pained, exhausted look on her face. Elsa morphed into her human form and ran to the girl's side, frowning deeply. The girl's heart beat was so slow she almost couldn't hear it. If she didn't act quickly, the girl would die. Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, she started to push some of her raw magic into her to give her healing an extra boost. The girl gasped and her head shot up to stare at her. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Erica? Are you Erica Reyes?"

The girl nodded. "Wh-who are... you?" she gasped out.

"I'm Elsa, a friend of Scott and Stiles." The red head looked her over again. "Shit. What the hell did they do to you?" she whispered. "I need to get you to my place, as quickly as possible."

The blonde shook her head frantically. "I-I have to get to Derek! He- he needs to know-" she cried out in pain as she jostled her broken ribs.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'll take you to Derek once you're healed. For now, I'm taking you to my house." Elsa said, lifting the blonde into her arms bridal style. Closing her eyes, Elsa apparated into her bedroom at the mansion.

Erica groaned, nausea flooding through her. "What the... hell was that?!" she moaned.

"That was apparition. I'm a witch." Elsa stated.

Erica nodded and didn't say anything else, in too much pain to ask questions. Elsa carried her into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and gently laid her on the floor.

"I'm going to heal you a bit more, but I can't completely, okay?"

Erica nodded again, in too much pain to disagree, not that she wanted too.

Elsa put her hand on the area above the blonde's heart and pushed a few more tendrils of raw magic into her. The smaller gashes and bruises healed, leaving the broken ribs and deep claw marks, but those were already starting to heal due to Erica's werewolf healing. Elsa started the bath, putting Vanilla bath salt in it, and started undressing the blonde, who didn't protest. Once the she-wolf was left in her underwear and bra, Elsa lifted her up and put her in the large tub carefully. Erica sighed in bliss as the warm water washed over her skin, her body relaxing. Elsa conjured a cup and dipped it into the bath, filling it with water. She dumped it over Erica's head, repeating the process until she got all of the blonde locks wet, then proceeded to wash them with Cherry Blossom scented shampoo and conditioner, getting out all the blood and dirt. Erica sighed in content, looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep yet. Can you wash the rest of you or would it be best if I did it?" Elsa asked, gazing at the Beta with soft, concerned eyes.

Erica blinked. "Um, I think I can do it." she said, her tone unsure.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement."

Elsa nodded and handed her the honey and lemon body wash. Erica took it and washed herself quickly, yet carefully, wanting to get to bed as soon as possible. Elsa _accio-ed_ a fluffy white towel as Erica rinsed off. The blonde stepped out of the tub and Elsa wrapped a the towel around her.

"I have some clothes that will fit you." the witch/Lamia said, leading the blonde out of the bathroom.

After getting a pair of shorts and a baggy tee-shirt, Elsa handed them to the she-wolf and turned around so that she could change. "So, do you want to go straight to bed or are you hungry?"

"Bed. I fell like I'm about to collapse." Erica said. "You can turn around now."

Elsa turned and smiled at her. "You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." she gestured to the couch that was to left in front of her tv.

Erica frowned, glancing at the bed. "Are you sure? The bed is big enough for the both of us and, um, you smell like pack and, uh..."

"You'll be able to sleep better if a pack member was next to you?" Elsa finished, eyes soft with understanding.

Erica nodded, flushing slightly. "Yeah."

Elsa climbed on to the bed, getting under the covers. Erica let out a relieved breath and climbed in next to her, hesitating before snuggling into her side. Elsa turned the light off with a wave of her hand and relaxed into the bed, falling asleep in seconds.

/

Elsa awoke to the sound of her bedroom door opening and shot upright in alert, her body moving so it was covering Erica protectively. She blinked when she saw it was Harry, Killian in his arms. He raised an eyebrow as he studied the scene before him.

"There's a girl in your bed."

Elsa rolled her eyes, stretching. "It's Erica. I found her last night on the brink of death."

Said she-wolf was waking from her slumber, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She blinked at Harry. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Elsa's brother."

Elsa nodded and climbed out of bed. "I'm not going to school today, so you can leave without me." she told her brother, taking her eldest from his arms. "Hello Killian." she cooed and kissed the babe's forehead. She turned her attention to Erica. "Come on. You need food, as do I."

Erica's face lit up at the thought of food and she shot up, following Elsa out of the room. The trio went downstairs, Erica's eyes widening when she realized they were in a mansion.

"This place is beautiful." she stated.

"Thank you. Oh! Erica, meet my son Killian. Ian, meet Erica."

Killian waved cutely at the blonde. "Hi Ewica!"

Erica melted. "You are so adorable! Wait. Son?" she turned wide eyes on the redhead.

Elsa nodded. "The triplets were born when I was fifteen."

Erica's eyes bugged out. "Triplets?"

"Yup. Killian here is the oldest. Then it's Calla and Demetrius."

Erica let out a breath. "I don't think I could handle being pregnant with triplets."

"Hermione thought so too, but she got through it."

"Hermione?"

"She was my girlfriend and the birth mother of the triplets. And before you ask, there's a spell that witches can do that can get another witch pregnant by them during sex. There's one for wizards too. "

Erica nodded. "Cool. And you got this Hermione pregnant?"

"Yeah. Anyway, here's the kitchen. Is there anything specific you want to eat?"

Erica shook her head. "Anything you make is fine."

"So, chocolate chip and banana waffles with whipped cream and a side of strawberries."

Erica's eyes lit up. "That sounds really good."

Harry pouted. "I want some too!"

"But you have school." Elsa said.

Harry sighed. "Sadly. I should actually get going. I'll see you later, kay?" he said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and nodded. "Stay out of trouble."

He rolled his eyes and left the kitchen while Elsa put Killian in his high chair. The red head started gathering ingredients, setting them on the counter and occasionally glancing at Erica as she mixed and stirred the batter. The blonde was playing with Killian, poking his tummy and tickling him softly to get him to squeal and laugh. Elsa could tell that by the end of the day, Killian would have Erica wrapped around his finger.

"So, where's the other two, Demetrius and Calla, right?" Erica suddenly asked, her finger clutched in Killian's left hand.

"With the twins, Fred and George, I'm guessing. They're two of Harry's mates."

Erica raised an eyebrow. "Two? How many does he have?"

Elsa turned to her as she let the first waffle cook. "In our world, the magical world that is, extremely powerful wizards and witches or magical creatures have two mates. If you're both a wizard and magical creature, like Harry and I, the number of mates double, bringing it up to four. The mates balance us out."

"Okay. So, what type of creature are you and Harry? And who are your mates?" Erica asked, head titled to the side curiously.

Elsa started on the next waffle. "We're Lamia, a human-serpent hybrid. Our venom is deadly and our serpent eyes can kill with one look. As for my mates, I only know who two are. And you know them."

Erica gave her, her full attention. "Who?" she demanded, looking like she was getting ready for a juicy piece of gossip.

"Stiles and Lydia."

Erica gaped in disbelief. "Stiles and _Lydia_?!"

"Yup." Elsa said, putting three waffles on a plate and practically covering them completely with whipped cream. She put a handful of strawberries in a small bowl and set the food in front of the blonde.

"What were their reactions when they found out?"

"They don't actually know, yet."

"What?! You have to tell them."

"I will. Soon. Maybe. I don't know, I want to get to know them first. I mean, I probably should tell Stiles at least, saying I've known him for two and a half months now." Elsa sighed. "Oh, and you should probably know that Derek is Harry's third mate, as he's your Alpha."

Erica's eyes glazed over. "... That is a really hot image. Like, really hot."

Elsa snorted and sat down across from the blonde, her own food in front of her. She started eating, feeding Killian some of it. "So, I'm sure you don't want to talk about this, but is Boyd okay? Alive?"

Erica nodded, sadness and anger in her eyes. "Yeah, he's alive. There's another girl there, too. Cora, she said her name was. I don't know what the Alpha's are planning, but I know it's nothing good."

Elsa sighed. "No, no it's not." she ran her fingers through her hair, looking the blonde over. "Are you okay? Healed?"

"Yeah, my body just aches."

"Elsa? Why aren't you in school? And who is she?"

Elsa looked up at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Hey Draco. This is Erica, one of the missing wolves from Derek's pack. I found her last night. Erica, meet my best friend Draco."

"Hi." Erica waved.

Draco smiled at her. "Hello." he said, looking her over. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Elsa rolled her eyes fondly. "You have mates and besides, she's taken, Draco. Or, I think she is." she gave Erica a questioning look. "You and Boyd are mates, right? I always got that vibe when you two were mentioned."

Erica nodded, flushing. "Yeah, we're mates."

"Pity." Draco drawled, moving to sit next to Elsa. "So what do you plan to do today?"

"Nothing much. Watch movies, play video games. Erica needs to relax her body and not do anything that could strain it. What about you?"

"I need to go to Britain. Father wants to talk to me about something. And I need to see Blaise and Daphne. My Veela is a bit restless without my mates."

Elsa arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything further. She and Lucius still had a slightly rocky relationship. "Give your mother a kiss for me."

The platinum blonde nodded, stealing her two remaining strawberries.

Elsa smiled and kissed his cheek and picked up her and Erica's empty dishes and put them in the sink before picking up her son and motioning for Erica to follow her. She lead the she-wolf into the living room where she put Killian in the play pin.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked the blonde.

Erica shrugged. "Sure."

"Kay. I'll take you on a tour later, so you know your way around." Elsa said, going to her movie collection and randomly selecting one. She stared at the cover before shrugging. "I guess we're watching Clash of the Titans. If that's okay with you."

Erica smiled. "It's fine."

Elsa nodded and put the movie in, sitting on the couch and propping her feet up as it started. Erica got comfortable, leaning against Elsa as she relaxed for the first time in three months.

/

Elsa and Erica were outside chasing each other when she got the text. Morphing into her human form, she picked up her phone from where she left it on the patio table and looked at the text she received from Stiles.

_'Come to the animal clinic. It's important.'-S_

_'Be there in ten.'-E_

She glanced at Erica. "I have to go. Stiles needs me at the animal clinic."

Erica nodded and stretched. "I'll stay with the triplets."

Elsa grinned and kissed her check before dashing to the garage, _accio-ing_ the keys for her Kawasaki. Grabbing her helmet, she put it on and got on the motorcycle, starting it and revving the engine before racing down the street. She arrived at the clinic and no time and parked, meeting Stiles, and her brother, at the entrance door.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" she asked the moment she reached them.

"No, no one's hurt, but Deaton knows a why to get Isaac to remember where he found Erica and Boyd." Stiles explained.

Harry gave his sister a significant look.

Elsa's eyes widened and she dashed inside, quickly finding Isaac, Scott, Derek, and Deaton. She burst into the room, startling them. "Whatever you're planning, stop." she said in a rush.

"What? We need his memories, Elsa, to find Erica and Boyd." Scott said, a frown on his face.

She shook her head. "No, you really don't. Listen, I-"

Derek suddenly growled, his eyes flashing Alpha red as he whirled on the witch/Lamia. "You smell like Erica."

Elsa nodded. "That's because I found her last night. Something was urging me to go for a run and when I did, I found her in the forest, practically dead. I took her home and cleaned her up. She's almost fully healed."

Isaac visibly sagged with relief, glad that one of his missing pack mates was okay.

"Um, I can take you to my place, If you want to see her." Elsa added, already heading for the door.

Derek nodded automatically and Isaac scrambled to follow her out of the clinic. Elsa hopped on her motorcycle again and waited until Derek was in his car with Isaac before driving off, Derek right behind her with her brother and Stiles following. They got to the mansion quickly, having gone over the speed limit, and Elsa led them inside to the living room, where Erica was playing with the triplets, Fred and George playing Call of Duty. Erica's head shot up as she heard and smelt them, tears filling her eyes when she saw Derek and Isaac. She jumped to her feet and ran into Derek's arms, crying into his shoulder. Derek hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, scenting her. Fred and George froze and their gaze shot to Derek, their magic recognizing him as their mate. They gaped.

"Bloody hell." they muttered, not even bothering to be subtle as they eye-raped Derek. "He's gorgeous."

Scott choked and turned to them with wide eyes.

Erica let out a laugh, nodding in agreement as she pulled away from Derek, suddenly her eyes going wide with panic and sadness. "Boyd, he's still in that place, locked in the vault with Cora! We need to go get them before the Alphas do something to them!" she cried.

"Wait, Cora?" Derek's eyes held confusion, shock, and a hint of hope. He shook his head. No. His little sister was dead. It couldn't be her.

"Yeah, she was locked in there with us."

"Where is 'there'?" Stiles asked.

Erica paused, thinking. "Um, Beacon Hill's first National Bank. I saw the name when I escaped."

"So now we know where they're being held." Scott said, getting everyone's attention. "Only thing is, how do we break into the vault?"

/

The next night, Elsa knocked on the metal door to Derek's loft with her brother by her side, smiling when Stiles opened the door. She walked into the loft, her eyes taking in everything as she glanced around. She froze when a scent hit her dead on and her eyes shot to the spiral staircase, hazel meeting bright blue. Stiles, Scott, and Derek looked between the two with confusion while Harry smiled knowingly.

"Uh, Elsa? You okay?" Stiles asked her, a concerned frown on his face.

Peter smirked and sauntered up to her, grabbing her hand and kissing the back on it. "Hello, beautiful. I'm Peter."

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Peter Hale?"

The ex-Alpha winked. "The one and only."

"What the hell is happening?!" Stiles flailed, though for some reason he found that he wasn't jealous or angry that Peter was touching Elsa, who chuckled nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just tell them. It not that hard. Watch." the blackette turned to Derek. "You're one of my mates. Being half wizard, half Lamia means I need four mates to balance me and my magic out. I have yet to find our last mate, but Fred and George are our second and third, as I'm sure you know."

Derek's eyes widened in disbelief while both Scott and Stiles gaped in shock. Elsa snickered at their priceless expressions and quickly took out her phone to snap a picture. Stiles whirled on her.

"And who are your mates?" he demanded.

She coughed, flushing. "Um, Peter for one. Then you, Stiles, and, um, Lydia. I don't know who our last mate is yet, either."

Stiles looked stared for a moment before he surged forward and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Elsa immediately kissed back, clutching at his shirt as she left out a soft moan. Soon, oxygen was needed and they had no other choice but to pull away, both of them breathing slightly heavier. Stiles rested his forehead against hers.

"I've been waiting to do that for a month." he told her with a happy grin.

She breathed out a laugh. "Your not the only one." she suddenly hesitated. "You know this technically means that you have three kids now, right?"

Stiles gave her a confused look. "Three ki-oh. The triplets." Realization dawned on him and he smiled. "I don't care. Your-_our _kids are adorable and amazing. Like you."

Elsa beamed. By saying that, Stiles was telling her he accepted the mate bond and her children. "Yes, our kids. And Peter's too," she glanced at the ex-Alpha, who had frozen at the word kids. "If he accepts the mate bond and wants them."

Peter met her eyes, a glint of hope in his blue orbs. "You have cubs?"

Elsa took out her phone and went to the photo gallery, clicking on a photo of the triplets curled up together on her bed and showing it to the werewolf. "The oldest is Killian. Calla is the middle one and Demetrius is the youngest."

Peter stared at the photo longingly before he nodded. "I accept them and you. I accept Stiles and Lydia as well."

Elsa smiled brightly, feeling the mate bonds form. A gasp from Stiles meant that he felt it too. She threw her arms around Peter and placed a heated kiss on his lips, only breaking away from him when a throat cleared pointedly. She flushed, a smile on her lips. Stiles was staring at them with glazed over eyes and beside him Scott had a slightly constipated look on his face as he elbowed his best friend. Stiles jerked and flailed, blushing a dark red.

"Right, uh, so the plan!" he said, his voice a pitch higher than normal.

Elsa giggled and walked up to the table, eyeing the blue prints as she kept a firm grip on Peter's hand. The others walked up to the table as well and Stiles grabbed a red sharpie, uncapping it with a serious look on his face, though the blush still lingered.

"Okay. You see this? This is how the robbers got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here, okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is small, it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. The n throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." Stiles explained as he circled all the points on the blueprint that he mentioned.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked him with a small frown as he glanced at his best friend.

Stiles nodded his head as he waved his hand over the map on the table. "Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"

"Look, forget the drill." Derek interrupted as he shook his head.

Stiles turned to him with an irritated expression on his face. "Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked mockingly, not believing that the Alpha could do it, and threw his sharpie down.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek stated with a hint of a smirk as he faced the human.

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this? That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-" Stiles taunted the Alpha as he held his hand up a few inches from Derek's fist before cutting off with a whimper when Derek punched his had.

Peter let out a warning growl, flashing electric blue eyes at his nephew, though the amused smirk on his face contradicted his growl. Elsa rolled her eyes, chuckling, and grabbed Stiles's hand, pushing a tiny tendril of magic in it to ease most of the pain. The spastic teen smiled gratefully at her.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet." Peter said calmly.

"I'll go." Harry stepped forward. "This can't be worse than other shit I've done."

Elsa snorted humorlessly. "Understatement. Anyway, I won't go with you, but call if you need back-up."

"What about you?" Derek asked Scott.

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles started to say nonchalantly as he leaned on the table, making Elsa roll her eyes again.

"Not you."

Oh, Scott..." he trailed off with a nod of understanding, pointing at his best friend.

"Boyd and that other girl, Cora, are still alive, so we have to do something." Scott said.

Elsa walked up to her brother and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Be careful. Deucalion can be unpredictable."

Harry nodded, smiling softly at her. "Always."

She returned it, watching as he, Derek, and Scott left. She turned to her mates once they were gone. "What the hell do we do now?"

Peter smirked at her. "I can think of a few things."


End file.
